


Desire

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gift Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Mirror Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: "Auror Potter, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here. What can I do for you?""Stop the show, Malfoy. There's no one around, and I'm not here as an Auror."Draco watched Potter move closer until they were nearly nose to nose, only the small counter of his shop kept Potter at distance.Potter's eyes were dark with something Draco couldn't exactly name, his face was flushed and the air surrounding him felt somehow static. Draco felt the urge to lean further over his counter, to drink in his sight, to touch the man on the other side—but he didn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181
Collections: A Bouquet for a Bird





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> The infidelity is happening between Harry and Ginny, they are married  
> Harry and Draco are not in a relationship (yet)
> 
> The tagged public blowjob is only mentioned
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kristina, I'm so bad with words and not as articulate as you are, but I want you to know that I love you to bits. You're a joy to have around and a true star of the fandom. You helped so many people including me and there's not enough thank you messages anyone could send to give you the deserved appreciation.  
> You're amazing, and I hope you'll have a wonderful birthday filled with love and presents and hopefully cake and nice food and everything you could wish for, because you deserve only the best!  
> Happy birthday darling 💜 I hope you like this *waves arms at fic not knowing how to call it* _thing_ I made for you.
> 
> And thank you at spooky for organising this 😍  
> And another thank you at spooky for helping me with the beta and leaving nice comments for my cringey arse  
> And yet another thank you this time at the wonderful Andithiel for helping with the beta as well and the amazing comments you left on my doc.  
> I love you two for your help and for loving Kristina 💜

"Auror Potter, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here. What can I do for you?"

"Stop the show, Malfoy. There's no one around, and I'm not here as an Auror."

Draco watched Potter move closer until they were nearly nose to nose, only the small counter of his shop kept Potter at distance. 

Potter's eyes were dark with something Draco couldn't exactly name, his face was flushed and the air surrounding him felt somehow static. Draco felt the urge to lean further over his counter, to drink in his sight, to touch the man on the other side—but he didn't. 

Instead, "What can I help you with? If you're not on a mission, what brings you here?"

"I saw you, a week ago,” Potter said in a low growl. “I saw you and the Muggle behind that club. I saw you worshipping his prick before you bent him over and fucked him against that car as if you’d never done anything else in your life."

_Oh…_   
  
"Well, well, Potter. This is indeed a pleasant surprise, then," Draco said, gleefully returning Potter's stare. Now his appearance made at least some kind of sense, and Draco wondered how far he could go with him until he snapped. Draco stepped around his counter and stood dangerously close to him; he had to test it. 

"What do you want from me, Potter?" He could already feel Potter's heavy breaths on his face but he took another step closer. "Want me to stop shagging Muggles? Worried about them? Or are you here because you want me to demonstrate my expertise on the subject? Do you want me to drop down on my knees after I lock that door?" Draco paused to watch Potter's reaction to his words. His pupils were blown and Draco was sure Potter had stopped breathing at some point. Smirking he decided to take it even further. "Or should I leave it unlocked, risking the chance that anyone could walk in while I worship your dick the same way I did 'with that Muggle? I'd love to taste you before I bend you over my counter, but I'd take my time with you, Potter. I'd prepare you the Muggle way so I could drink in every tiny sound you make while I do it. And then—when you beg for me to fuck you properly—I'd do just that. I can guarantee that you won't sit down without thinking of me for the rest of the week. Just say the word."

"I'm a married man, Malfoy. What gave you the idea I'd want any of that?"

If it were for Potter's words only, Draco would believe him. But the fact that Potter was breathing erratically while he leaned even closer to Draco told another story.

"Most of the guys I shag are married and have kids, Potter. That has never been a reason not to. You want what you want, and sometimes that's not what your wife can give you," Draco purred, watching Potter's eyes widen for a split second.

Auror training had done Potter well, Draco would be lying to say otherwise. He had never dared to dream of getting his hands on Potter, had never even thought of the possibility. But now that he was here—

Draco closed the distance between them and pressed Potter against his counter, letting out a satisfied hum as he felt Potter's already hard cock press against his own. "There's no shame in wanting this, you know. I could definitely make it worth your troubles."

"I'm not—" Potter started but lost his words as Draco leaned in to grace his teeth over Potter's neck.

"You're not what?" Draco wanted to give Potter the chance to stop this, but his brain seemed to have lost all function at this point. "Thought so. Open your trousers if you want me to suck you. I'm not doing all the work myself."

There was a heavy silence where Draco waited for Potter's next move, only disturbed by Potter's heavy breathing before—

Potter moved, slowly, but to Draco's delight he didn't push him away. It felt painfully long until he had unzipped his trousers but he had obviously come prepared since Draco couldn't see any pants blocking his access.

Reaching down, Draco grabbed Potter's cock and freed it from its prison before giving it a few lazy strokes, drinking in the small sound Potter made. 

Dropping on his knees, Draco thought about locking the door to his shop but decided he’d rather obliviate anyone who walked in on them. He wouldn’t take this experience away from Potter. The chance of getting caught made everything even better, and Draco wanted Potter to lose his mind over this. He'd probably never get the chance to do it again.

Burying his nose in Potter's carefully trimmed pubic hair, Draco grinned, already thinking of how this would end. He couldn't wait to throw Potter over his counter. But he had promised to make this worthwhile, so he took his time.

He started to suck Potter off painfully slow making sure he didn’t miss a single expression on his face. Drinking in the sight of him entirely losing his mind bit for bit. Watching Potter come undone was a thing of beauty. Draco was nearly sad that he couldn't fuck him properly in a bed just to watch the pink on Potter's cheeks grow darker with every minute. 

When Potter buried his hands in Draco's hair and urged him to speed up, Draco did, taking as much of him as possible. It would most definitely reward him with a sore throat later.

"You didn't lock the door, did you?" Potter moaned, and Draco’s cock twitched.

Pulling his mouth away, Draco rasped out a "No" before he got back to work. 

"Fuck."

Grinning, Draco let go of him again and got up to look Potter in the eyes. "Your wish is my command. Do you have the patience for the Muggle way or do we need spells to speed this up?"

"Speed it up," Potter panted as he reached for his own prick and started to stroke it lazily.

"So impatient," Draco purred. "Turn around Potter, bend over my counter, be a good little Gryffindor and listen to me for once." 

Potter let out another groan and surprised Draco by doing as he was told, bending over and presenting his arse on full display. If anyone would walk in now—

Draco shuddered at the thought and pulled out his wand. Prepping Potter with a few well known spells didn't take long, he was obviously more than willing to welcome Draco inside him.

An idea shot through his mind, and Draco grinned as he levitated a mirror from one side of the room to sit in front of them. Now he could still watch Potter, and Potter could see himself get fucked by Draco. 

"Ready for this, darling?" Draco smirked, noticing how Potter went even slacker on his counter at the use of a pet name.

Slowly pushing his way inside, Draco watched Potter's face in the mirror. "Relax. Don't bite your lip that hard, it'll swell."

When he was all the way in, Draco waited for Potter to adjust to the feeling before he slowly started to move inside him.

Potter's face went from highly concerned to entire bliss in a matter of minutes and that's when Draco finally began to fulfill his promise.

Picking up his pace, he gripped Potter's hips, pulling him back to meet him with every thrust. Potter's moans were loud enough that Draco was sure people outside would hear them, but he couldn't really care, not when he felt Potter clench around him while he still picked up the pace.

Potter felt good, no amazing—better than most of the other people Draco had fucked. He already knew that he'd try to get him to come back once this was over. Potter took everything he had to give without a single complaint.

Draco locked eyes with Potter in the mirror and smirked as he let out another loud moan.

He had no idea how long they had been at it when Potter's back under his grip suddenly stiffened. Smiling at Potter in the mirror, Draco reached for his wand to get some lube on his hand, before he reached around Potter and gripped his cock to stroke it. 

It was only a matter of seconds until Potter went all slack in front of him and let out a loud moan as he coated his counter with his spunk. Only then did Draco allow himself to come too, sinking against Potter's back as he pumped load after load into him.

They stayed in this position until Draco felt that he should move before he'd risk falling asleep in the middle of his shop while being half buried in the Saviour’s arse. 

Getting dressed, Draco looked at Potter who was still hanging over the counter, with no impression that he'd move anytime soon.

Draco pointed his wand at the door with a sigh and locked it before he set to the task of cleaning Potter up and helping him get dressed. Then Draco sat him down and joined him on the floor before he pressed a glass of water into Potter's hand.

"Drink, Potter. You'll feel better once you’ve had something to drink." 

Potter silently took the glass and gulped it down without asking, before sinking against Draco's shoulder.

"I take it that you enjoyed this then?" Draco asked quietly as he pushed some of Potter's sweaty hair from his forehead.

Potter only hummed and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "If I'd have known that all it took to make you shut up was a good shag I'd probably have done that at school already."

"You should have," Potter agreed before he yawned. "I have to go home and take a shower before—"

"Do you need help to get home? I could side along you."

"No. I'll manage. Do you have a floo I could use?"

"Backroom, it's hard to miss."

Draco watched as Potter scrambled to his feet before he looked back down at him. His face was displaying a storm of emotions, but he didn't say anything. Instead he turned to leave through Draco's floo.

Sighing, Draco got up as he heard Potter call out his address. He waved his wand at his counter to clean the mess Potter had made, and decided to close early today and go home as well.

Something told him that this wouldn't be the last thing he would see of Potter. And if he was honest, he couldn't wait for him to come back. Even if it would take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
